How To Save A Life
by Aquaria Melay
Summary: Elena came back as a vampire and so did Alaric. How does Damon feel about this? And whose life needs saving?
1. Step 1: Listen

**A/N: Hope you guys like! :) R&R**

* * *

**Step 1: Listen**

_It wasn't easy. I knew that._

_But I needed to know more. I needed to know how it happened and why. _

_Will he ever recover?_

_I should ask. We all should but I think we were all scared of what the answer would be. I shouldn't be scared._

_What if he never did recover? What if he stayed this way forever? What would happen to him? What would happen to us?_

_I was afraid to ask so I didn't. Maybe I should have but I didn't. It was too hard. I shouldn't even be afraid._

_Maybe it didn't matter. We had him back after all._

_But that's not true because it did matter. We didn't even really have him back. Not all of him. He changed and there is no way to change him back. At least no way that I know of. Even the witch doesn't know._

_Maybe I should listen to him. He did tell me to stop worrying. But I can't._

_I like him too much. I shouldn't but I do._

_Our rocky friendship started after he tried to kill me after all. He was brave and even after I killed him, he came back._

_That's dedication._

_I probably should've apologized for turning his wife. Or ex-wife I guess. But that's not how I do things. _

_Maybe I should do things differently. Then maybe he wouldn't have turned into a psychotic hunter hell bent on killing vampires, even the half decent ones._

I stopped writing. It was stupid but after Alaric died for the supposedly last time, Stefan made me get a journal (I refused to call it a diary) to write about what I was feeling.

Stefan.

It seems so long ago that our bickering finally course our bickering never really stopped but we weren't fighting over the same girl anymore and therefore weren't trying to kill each other. I call that a bonus.

I close my journal (definitely not a diary) and hid it under my mattress. It's not really a hiding place though. If anyone were looking for it they would find it right away. But no one is looking for it and no one ever will because Damon Salvatore does not have a diary(even if he calls it a journal). No one but Stefan knows and that's because he's privileged.

I can hear voices and shift my head towards them. I immediately realize that Elena's here...with Alaric. And possibly her witch friend and blonde vampire buddy.

I quickly take out my journal again and write:

_Time to face the sharks._

I speedily close it and hide it again, knowing that I will continue to write where I left off later that night. After, I head toward the living room where I know they will seemed to be talking about yet another fundraiser. This one for the church. From what I could hear, it was a masquerade ball. Strictly black and white. It was being held at the Lockwood mansion.

They all turned towards me when I entered the living room and there he was, back from the dead. Again. My eyes found his first but I made myself look at Elena instead. She was the safer choice since everyone thought I was still completely in love with her and thus wouldn't question me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bonnie and Caroline roll their eyes simultaneously. Well fuck them very much. Stefan gave me a look that clearly said to play nice.

And with that, I give Elena one of my usual smirks. "Going to invite me, I hope." I say, looking at Elena but talking to Caroline, since she was the host (as she usually was).

"Kinda have to," she says with a playful smirk of her own, "You being best buds with my mom and all." I look towards her and nod even though what she said wasn't entirely true and she knew it. Me and Liz talked and occasionally met up at the grill but we were most definitely not 'best buds'.

"Okay...so before it gets all weird between the out-of-no-where-best-friend-vampires-of-the-year, " Bonnie stated, referring to Caroline and me , whose friendship _had_ kind of come out of no where, "I'm going to go start on the dinner that Stefan obviously forgot to tell Damon about." And then she turned and headed for the kitchen we rarely use with the groceries I didn't even notice she had. Caroline stayed a bit longer looking at Stefan, then Elena, back at Stefan, then Alaric, until her eyes finally landed on me. Then she also turned and followed Bonnie's steps with more groceries in her hands and _goddammit_ how did I not notice those!

Stefan cleared his throat and I looked towards him.

"Sorry for not telling you about the dinner. I figured it would be fine." Meaning he forgot about the dinner and then figured he would just wing it. But that's fine because I honestly don't mind.

"It's cool. Just don't expect my help. Not a good cook." I finish my sentence looking at Elena, who just rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen, Stefan walking after her but not before snorting at what I said.

"Thought you were an _excellent_ cook?" Alaric says, putting emphasis on the word excellent. And I will swear up and down till the day I die (and that's a long time cause _hello? _Vampire here) that I did not jump when I heard him talk to me. I simply looked towards him with a certain enthusiastic style.

"Gotta keep up certain bad boy reputations here. No way is _cooking_ any good for my image." We share an awkward laugh and he walks away hesitantly, as if expecting me to say something else but I can't. I can't because it hasn't been the same since he came back.

I catch Stefan's eyes looking at me from the opening at the kitchen and I look away first because I _so_ do not need the look of disappointment that's coming from him. He couldn't even hear what was said because of the running water and clanging of pots and pans yet he somehow still knows we aren't back to normal.

I suddenly do mind that they are having dinner here and seriously? Dinner? Besides Bonnie, all of them are vampires and I suddenly get the impression they aren't the only ones with dinner plans at the Salvatore (ahem, my) boarding house.

As if the universe had planned it out perfectly, the doorbell rang and who shows up to a dinner party (or _any_ party) early? I go to open the door and am (rather rudely) greeted by Carol ,who pushes pass me and heads towards the kitchen. Liz gives me a sympathetic look before following Carol. I'm about to close the door again but am stopped by a voice. Or actually a couple voices. I see Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy headed my way with dishes. They're laughing about something I can't be bothered to learn.

They acknowledge my presence with a nod before also heading towards the kitchen.

Since everyone (with the exception of certain original assholes) is here I decide to stay and help with what I could without giving away my amazing cooking abilities (that only Stefan and Alaric know about).

* * *

The actual eating (no humans, just regular food) part of the night wasn't so bad. Everyone seemed to have accepted both Elena and Alaric back from the evil grasps of death. Honestly though, it took some time for Carol and Liz since Alaric kinda tried to get them both killed back in his crazy vampire hunter , who also happened to be an evil vampire, days. But other than that, everyone was fine.

After dessert, courtesy of Caroline because _'It's a dinner party, Damon. No way in all of hell is anyone leaving without any pie'_ , everyone broke off into groups to talk while Elena put some music on. Before I knew it everyone was either dancing or talking and laughing on the couches while watching the dancers.

I managed to hear Alaric behind me before he actually spoke. "Never pegged you for a dinner party type of guy. Especially since you don't actually have to eat food." I turned towards him and just knew. Knew from the look in his eye and the hesitant smile that he was trying so hard to get things back to normal that I couldn't not talk to him.

So I smiled, a genuine, honest to anything that is holy, smile, and told him, "Keeps them happy. Wanna go talk somewhere not so...busy?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before grabbing a bottle of bourbon and two glasses and heading towards my room. I heard him follow me and close the door behind him when we got there. I poured us some drinks and handed him his glass. Then I sat on my bed and waited to see who would talk first. Surprisingly, it was me.

"So how goes the vampire life?" And I mentally slap myself because really? That's the best I could do? But it seems to be enough because he gives me a shy little smile, sits next to me and answers.

"Not as bad as I thought. Caroline and Stefan give me a daily dose of blood. Human, in case you were wondering. They give Elena animal though. She doesn't want any human blood. Guess she'll feel guilty or something. Still does actually. She's too caring." And it's true. Elena is too caring.

"I don't want to kill anyone either, Damon," he continues, "Not anyone innocent. I know I won't feel as guilty as Elena but still. I also know that even if I promise that I won't I still might, that's what gets me." And of course I can't reply seriously because I'm naturally a sarcastic son of a bitch.

"So you won't have sex with very,_very _attractive women ,or men if you're into that, feed from them and then promptly proceed to kill them?"

"Well," he begins, "I never said I wouldn't have sex. Especially with very,_very _attractive women," and then, "or men." he added as an after thought .

And just like that, the tension that we've had since his return is gone and he smiles and I smile too because at this moment it's all good and we're back to being Team Badass even though we still have a long way to go.

* * *

At night, I flip to a blank page in my journal and put 'To 'Fix' Alaric ' at the very top.

The first thing I write under it is -

Step 1: Listen

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? And yes, I do like question marks, they're very interrogative.**


	2. Step 2: Understand

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late. I've had a lot of summer homework :( But I hope you guys like. **

**Also, I forgot to mention that The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me. But I hope you already knew that :)**

* * *

Step 2: Understand

_I have been spending more time with Alaric. Elena thinks he's the same old Ric but I know better. We still drink at the bar and take care of the kids. We even play pool, but now there is the worry that one of us will say something wrong and break the uneasy truce we made back at the dinner party last week._

_Change happens. So, we either accept that and move on or stay behind and try to keep everyone as they once were. It's too late for the latter so we best stick to the first option. _

_It's too late anyway. Too late to remain the same. Elena is a vampire, as is her boyfriend and best friend. Her other best friend is a witch, her brother can see and talk to ghosts. The original vampires are here , one of which is a hybrid who turned another one of Elena's friends into a hybrid as well. The only normal one is Matt and he's dating one of the originals._

_To sum it all up, life is fucked up and people change. It's a rule of life. It's who we are. It's not the same but it's familiar. And that's close enough._

I put my pen on the nightstand and put my journal away. It had been a while since I wrote. A week in fact. My time with Alaric has kept me busy. That and Pastor Young killing himself and the rest of the Council. Not to mention the hunter on the loose that tried to kill Tyler.

Elena's feeding well. As I told her she would. Animal wouldn't be my choice of nutrition but I knew she would feel guilty with the human blood so I told her that animal would do her just fine. And it has.

We were meeting up here later to talk about the hunter and the council. Not just me and her but all of us from the dinner party minus Liz and Carol, who had other things to originals were also coming. Well, not all the originals, just Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah being Matt's girlfriend and Klaus being Caroline's ...whatever.

I know she likes him but she's never admitted anything and everyone knows Klaus is into her. I know Tyler already talked to her about it. Apparently, she's afraid he'll just dump her whenever he gets bored. But I know he wouldn't. Not because the bastard is honorable or any shit like that but because I can tell he really loves her. He gets the same look I get when I look at-

No.

Can't think about that. They've changed and have enough to worry about without adding my feelings to the mix. Besides they have someone else. I don't want to ruin their relationship. I'm not even supposed to like them but it's hard not to because of our history. We're best friends and I can't ruin that.

I hear Stefan come in with Jeremy and Bonnie. I can tell it's them by their voices. Jeremy is telling Stefan and Bonnie something about Tyler when I join them.

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask Jeremy, actually wondering what it was they were talking about.

"I was just saying that Tyler and Caroline are okay enough with their break up that they talk about me and Klaus to each other."

"Well, that's natural," Bonnie began, "they were best friends before they started dating so of course they would talk about their crushes to each other." Stefan nods, agreeing with what Bonnie said.

"I'm just saying it's weird and then Caroline came and told me last night that if I harm Tyler in any way, she would break my arms and legs, heal me, and then break them again. I told her I would never but she still glared at me then sped away. It was...concerning"

Me, Stefan, and Bonnie laugh at that since we all know what Caroline can be like when she's protecting her friends. Jeremy joins in at some point and then we are all laughing like maniacs in the living room.

That's how everybody finds us when they arrive. It was weird, to see everyone enter at around the same time and then stop to see us bent over laughing. Bonnie recovered first and told them not to mind us. She then led them to the seats so that we could start the meeting. Stefan went to sit with Elena while still chuckling a little and Jeremy sat by Tyler. I was still smiling when I sat myself next to Alaric.

Everyone was staring at either Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy,or me. We could tell they wanted an explanation but since we said nothing, Klaus started the meeting.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that this hunter needs to be killed as soon as possible."

Elena looks like she's about to say something when Bonnie interrupts her.

"He's right Elena. As much as I hate to admit it, the only way to stop this man is to kill him. He knows about Tyler and since Damon attacked him in the parking lot after the memorial, the hunter knows about him too."

"I'm pretty sure he knows about Elena too." Added Matt from his spot next to Rebekah.

At this everyone remained silent, wondering if the hunter knew about anybody else or if he would find out.

The rest of the meeting was spent talking about house security as well as security for family members. It was decided that there would be a patrol every night until we found the hunter and killed him. After everything was discussed, the night went by more smoothly. Alaric and I went out to start the first patrol and everyone else stayed back at the boarding house.

During our patrol, we talked about everything, the hunter, the council, how we were feeling about Elena being a vampire, about Alaric being a vampire, we even talked about sports. By the time we arrived at the boarding house again, it was well past midnight. Everyone had gone home except for Elena and ,of course, Stefan. But I couldn't hear them so I knew they were sleeping.

We had had more than a couple a drinks when Alaric started talking.

"It's hard," he began, "It seemed like it could be easy but it's really hard. I changed and 'm pretty sure I won't ever change back. Not sure if I want to."

I knew he wasn't talking about being a vampire. He was cool with that, took it extremely well actually.

"You don't have to," I started to tell him, "No one expects you to. Everyone accepts you for who you are and nothing is going to change that. I know you're scared because I'm scared too. But I know you Ric. You are still you, just a little bit different."

By the time I finish, I'm looking down and I'm pretty sure that if i could I'd be blushing right about now. Alaric is just looking at me with this little smile that says he already knew all of that.

And then I knew.

He wasn't trying to get me to comfort him, he was trying to make me see that he was okay with his change and that I should be too. That he _was_ still himself and that we could still be friends. We don't have to worry about breaking the truce because we don't need it. We're just fine without it.

We spent some more time drinking before Alaric went home for at least an hour or two of sleep. When I went to my room, I got my journal out and started writing from where I left of earlier.

_No, it's not the same, but in this town, change is mandatory. And that's okay, because change can be good. As long as you understand it._

I flip the page and write-

_Step 2: Understand_


	3. Step 3: Hope

**Sorry So much about the super long wait! School has been a complete whore and I joined a lot of clubs so...bear with me. I know the chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys something before you started a riot...**

* * *

**Step 3 : Hope**

_It's unbelievable really. _

_Losing a hunter like that after we thought we had blown him up. And then having that same hunter hold hostages at the grill. I had wanted him dead but after what Stefan told me about the cure, it was best to let him live._

_And then Elena fucked it up and killed the bastard. To be fair she didn't know. Then the hallucinations started and she tried to kill herself, so I had to save her._

_Not to mention that Elena practically jumped me at the precise moment that Stefan and Alaric came home. They were not happy with me but it wasn't me. I don't even love her in that way._

_I tried to explain and so did Elena but Stefan sped out of the house. Alaric just stared at me with disapproving eyes._

_And then Caroline, amazing, brilliant, Caroline, made the connection that Elena was sired to me. At first I didn't believe it because seriously? Sired?_

_But it made sense. She had done everything I asked her to do._

_After I found out and told Elena, she argued that what she felt was real. I told her that even if it was it didn't matter, because I was in love with someone else._

_She left crying but I think it could've gone worse._

_It's been two weeks and a whole bunch of other supernatural bullshit has happened between then and now. This town is all kinds of fucked._

I closed my journal as I hear Elena enter with Alaric.

We were okay now. I broke the bond between us and she and Stefan had a lengthy heart to heart that ended with clothes thrown all over the house.

I could hear them talk about how school was going for Elena before the front door opened and closed again. Then I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find Alaric looking at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did without knowing the whole story. It was wrong and foolish since I know that you wouldn't do that to your brother anymore. Besides, I knew that you didn't like Elena anym-"

"What?" because seriously? Everyone thought I still loved her.

He tilted his head a bit before responding, "Well yeah, I mean...you don't look at her like you used to and ..." he trailed off but I knew what he meant.

We stood there for a while before I smiled and accepted his apology. He came into my room and sat on my bed. We joked back and forth for a bit before I accidentally asked him about Meredith. I held my breath (though I didn't need it).

He looked confused before telling me that they were only friends. That he didn't like her that way. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I started laughing.

I couldn't stop and Alaric kept asking if I was okay which only made me smile wider and laugh harder. Finally, my laughter ceased and Alaric looked at me like I was on drugs.

He asked me again if I was okay or in need of medical assistance.

I told him that I was fine and he joked about me for a while before settling down. We sat in silence, our heads filled with individual thoughts. Then we both opened our mouth to say something and started laughing.

I chanced a look at him and my smile widened. He really was beautiful. I snapped out of it before he could see the look I was giving him. God, I'm completely in love with this man and it is not fair.

It's scary that someone has such a big part of my heart with them. I'm just glad that it's Alaric. My drinking buddy, my hunting pal, my best friend. I hadn't realized it before but he's everything to me. My world, my moon, my-

No. I will not finish that stupid,corny ass thought. My _gods _what has happened to me. I feel like I might start singing spontaneously. Ughh no. I will not become a_ freaking_ lovesick school girl that fawns over her teacher and sings _Crush_ to him every chance she gets. But...I do love him, and that's all I'll ever say to him. If I ever get the chance to do so.

It's weird really. How a vampire can grow even though they can't grow old. They mature throughout the years and learn so many things. It's a great thing. One of the greatest things that comes with being a vampire.

Because before, that would have freaked me out, completely. But it's fine now. I've accepted my feelings of love, because it's okay to feel, I don't have to fight it. Not anymore. Not with him.

I looked towards him again as he caught my eyes and smiled at me and I thought, just for one second, that he felt the same way I did.

In my head I added to the list -

Step 3 : Hope


	4. Step 4: Stay

**Just wanted to put this one up already because of the long 3 month wait from before. Again, sorry about that. Also, wanted to say that I had been following some of the original storyline but now it's gonna be different. But tragically TVD is still not mine.**

* * *

**Step 4 : Stay**

_Nobody said it would be this hard._

_Nobody said anything really, now that I think about it. Well, that might have to do with the fact that nobody knew, except Stefan since I had to tell him so that he'd stop bitching about my 'love' for Elena._

_Journal, why? Just why? Why him? Why me? Why now and not before?_

_I guess if I think about it...why not?_

_But really I could come up with a shitload of reasons why not. _

_#1- We're both male. Though that seems homophobic so never mind. Plus, I have had sex with a male before. Loads of times actually. I mean I'm immortal so why limit myself to women only?_

_So okay maybe I can't think of anything, but that's probably because I love him too much and am blinded. Now I know that I had already accepted what I felt but what if something goes wrong?_

_What if what I saw in his eyes two weeks ago was only a trick of the light? What if he doesn't feel like I do? What if he lied to me and is dating Meredith? _

_Maybe I should leave._

I close my eyes for a moment as I ponder the thought. I knew it wouldn't be right with the maniacs we discovered two days ago blowing shit up in the name of Satan roaming around. But it was nice. The idea of getting away, going to Europe maybe? Alaric and I cou-

No.

I was leaving because of Alaric and yet I still daydreamed of taking him across the world with me. Ughh, too much bullshit is going on in this town.

Those maniacs I was talking about nearly killed Bonnie and almost paralyzed Jeremy. The cure we fought so hard for was stolen and all hope for finding it was lost. We haven't found them since.

Stefan was taking the usual group on an all town patrol. All of Mystic Falls was to be searched and not one corner left alone. I was supposed to go with them tonight but now that I've decided to take an impromptu trip to Europe...should I?

It wouldn't be right not to, but wouldn't it be more painful to leave afterwards? When everyone was happy because of our success?

Before I could decide, everybody arrive. Fucking great. Perfect timing. As always.

I took my time going downstairs where I was met with a gloomy atmosphere. I was the last to arrive which managed to surprise me because this was my house and I was in my room yet all these people got to the living room before I did.

Stefan nodded to me as I took the last step on the stairs. He gave us a quick run through all the most likely areas where the cult could be but told us to check everywhere just in case they wanted to surprise us.

Liz and Carol started to hand out maps to Mystic Falls. All the maps had a different area circled. They didn't make enough maps for everyone with the excuse that we should team up and be each others backup.

There was, however, an extra which I took and declared I would go alone. They looked annoyed but knew it was better to not say anything and let me be.

This way as soon as I finished I could leave. Alone. Without anyone knowing any better. I'd leave a note of course. Wouldn't want them to think I'd been abducted.

When everyone was clear on the instructions and knew who they were teamed up with, they started leaving.

As far as I could tell, Elena and Jeremy were together. Klaus was with Liz. Carol was to go back home. Matt was with Rebekah. Tyler was with Bonnie. And Stefan was teamed with both Caroline and Alaric.

I stayed behind until everyone left. Alaric sending me a worried look before following after Caroline.

When they left, I grabbed an extra stake and headed towards my area. I spent over two hours there with nothing to show for it. I reached for my phone to see how everyone else was doing only to find out I left it at home. Damn.

Well, if anything had happened I would have heard it by now. It's not like they were very quite when it came to disaster. I started searching again just in case.

As soon as I finished re-searching the area I was assigned to, I went home to start packing my things. Just clothes though. I wasn't going to be gone forever. I got enough clothes for a few days. If I needed more I'd just buy some.

Stefan walked in as I was packing but as I looked up he wouldn't meet my eyes. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer.

My chest felt heavy as I asked him if it was Elena? Bonnie? Caroline? Jeremy? Tyler? Or was it one of the originals? the humans? Matt? He shook his head for all of them and my chest tightened.

Alaric.

No. I can't believe it. We just got him back and now he's gone again? Stefan said that they just took him and that they didn't know if he was dead. I told them that we didn't know if he was alive either.

He looked at my suitcase and told me I couldn't leave, not yet. Then he opened the door and exited my room.

My knees shook and I fell back on my bed. My eyes blurry with tears that I wouldn't let fall. I found my phone under my pillow. It was turned off.

I knew Stefan was right. I couldn't leave, not without Alaric. But that's okay, it's better this way. Because leaving without him wouldn't be as much fun as staying with him.

Step 4: Stay


End file.
